


Falice one shots.

by averyslouise



Series: Falice Oneshots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyslouise/pseuds/averyslouise
Summary: just a series of falice one shots.





	1. Together

They met when they were just the ripe age of 7. For as long as they could remember Alice and FP had been best friends, playing with each other until the sun set over Sunnyside trailer park. As they grew older they relied on this friendship more and more. No one, except for FP of course, knew Alice came from a home where her mother, still grieving from her fathers sudden death, had become a drug addict. When her mother wasn't out of it, she was screaming at Alice. No one would believe the horrible things Helen Smith called her own daughter. 

Alice had to get out, so at just 14 she ran away. Not having any place to go she found herself at the playground towards the back of the trailer park where she found FP sitting on a swing. His drunken and abusive father had kicked him out the trailer and he too, had nowhere to go. They sat there for hours, talking about how they had such horrible lives and how they would love to live on one of them big Northside houses on Elm Street. 

It was that summer night when they deided that they were to run away together. They had nothing but eachother. Not knowing where to reside they decided that the abandoned pipes in the forest would do for the night. It was as they were talking by the bonfire that night when they shared their first kiss. A soft, tender touch of the lips that started it all. That night they made a promise to each other, that as long as they had each other, nothing could ever hurt them.

They were Riverdale High's power couple, they owned the halls of Riverdale High along with their best friends Fred Andrews and Hermione Gomez. FP Jones and Alice Smith were no doubt in love. They were passionate and lustful and boy did they show it. If you shared the halls with them, it wouldn't be uncommon to see them in a heated kiss by her locker or in a full on make-out session on his motorbike before first bell. Aside from the fact that they were together, no one knew much else about the pair.

Besides from Fred and Hermione , none of their classmates knew that they had joined the town's infamous gang the Southside Serpents. In no way was Alice ashamed of her position in the gang but she enjoyed having her secret life away from the privileged and snobby Northsiders and found it quite entertaining watching them come up with theories about herself and FP's past. FP went along with this because, like Alice, he found it amusing. Their membership of the Serpents remained a secret until they were sixteen when Alice was arrested. Soon after, the town's newspaper wrote an article on her arrest and the whole town was made aware of her commitments to the gang.

A week later, Alice returned to school. As she walked down the halls with FP, she could hear the whispers coming from everyone. They all knew of Alice and FP's gang life and their reputation changed from 'Power Couple' to Southside scum. But they remembered the promise they had made. They had each other, and that was all they needed and nothing would ever hurt them. 

 

1 year later.

 

FP and Alice were as strong as ever. They had grown used to the snide comments coming from the mouths of Northsiders, particularly those from Penelope Blossom. They didn't have a care in the world. They were about as happy as high school seniors could get. They brought a trailer at Sunnyside and were as happy as could be. Of course they had their Serpent obligations but that was nothing they couldn't handle. It was when Alice realised she had skipped her period that their carefree world came crumbling down.

She didn't think it was possible, her and FP were always safe. She had to be sure so she drove her bike over to greendale and brought three pregnancy tests. It was as she was driving home that it hit her. Only about month prior to that day Alice and Fp had been at the drive-in at the back of his truck. They were parked at the very back away from everyone. One thing led to another and before they knew it her skirt was scrunched up to her waist and his pants were unzipped. They hadn't bothered with protection because, quite frankly, they loved being reckless. 

It was when she was in the small bathroom of her and FP's trailer when her worst fears came true. She was pregnant, 17 and pregnant. She heard FP open the door of the trailer and she walked out of their tiny bathroom in tears. 

"Al, what wrong baby?" FP asked as he saw his girlfriend in a state and ran through the kitchen to catch her fall. 

"FP, I-I'm pregnant." she said as she cried in his arms.

"Wh-what, are you sure" he said whilst holding her in his arms. She nodded with the tears running down her cheeks. 

"What are we going to do FP?" 

"I don't know baby, but I can promise you that I am here, no matter what. I know this definitely wasn't planned but no one is going to love you and this baby more than I will"

"I love you Jonesy" she said sniffling still in his arms.

"And I love you Al, and our baby, more than anything in the world"

That night Fp and Alice lay in their bed, entangled in each others arms talking about what they were going to do once they had the baby. The baby wasn't due until after they graduated but Alice would sure as hell be showing before the end of the school year so they were to drop out together and FP was going to work for Artie Andrews' Construction Company and Alice was going to pick up some shifts at Pops. It wasn't ideal, but they were happy and they were going to raise this baby together.


	2. Fixing our mistakes

She was young and completely in love with Riverdale's local bad boy, FP Jones. No-one could break them apart, except for each other. Living on the Southside wasn't easy to say the least. So they joined the serpents, a notorious gang. They had a family, the serpents took care of their own.

It wasn't until Alice realised she was pregnant at 17 when she realised that she couldn't live the serpent life forever let alone raise a baby on the Southside. So she broke up with FP. It was the most painful thing she ever did, but she knew that she needed to give this baby the best life she could, and that life was not on the Southside.

Hal Cooper was your classic douchebag. He was rich and loved to boast about it. A mommas boy to say the least, but he could provide Alice with stability and that was something that the Southside couldn't do. So, after breaking things off with her true love, she let Hal take her out. There was no real chemistry there but she reminded herself why she was there, to give her baby the best life possible.

It was at Homecoming when Alice decided to Hal the she was expecting. By that time she was four months along and was definitely starting to show. Hal wasn't happy to say the least. He suggested an abortion but Alice could never do that to her unborn child. So she was forced to go away.

The Sisters of Quiet Mercy was hell. Alice spent five painful months there, pregnant and alone. All she wanted was to go back to her life outside, with FP. She dreamt about a life she could have with him and their baby but then she remembered that it was her choice to leave. Her misery was her own damn fault.

When she gave birth to her baby boy she got barely five minutes with him. Enough time to call him Charles and tell him that she loved him and she was sorry. When sister Woodhouse took her son away she brokedown. She knew she had made a mistake. She would regret this decision for the rest of her life.

A week later she left the sisters and went back to Hal. They went off to college together and returned to Riverdale four years later. Both with Journalism degrees in hand. They started working at the Riverdale Register and eventually bought it.

Alice was 25 when she had her second child, a beautiful girl Polly who resembled her mother greatly. A year later she have birth to another daughter Elizabeth. Her life was perfect.

She loved her life in the Northside with her big fancy house but there was always a little part of her that longed for FP.

Hal never satisfied her. It was when her daughters got to the ages of 14 and 13 that she had finally come to realise that she could never be happy with Hal. But she knew that it was too late and her divorcing him would break her little girls hearts. It's not like FP was waiting for her anyways, he had moved on with Gladys Lawrence of all people, Alice's ex best friend.

So she stayed, for her daughters sake. She hated every second of it but she smiled through it and kept up her perfect facade. The town believed it and that was all that mattered, they couldn't hear the fights that went down at the Cooper house when the kids weren't home, they couldn't see Alice crying herself to sleep, the didn't know that for the past three years Alice drove past Sunnyside Trailer Park once a week debating whether she should go talk to FP or not. 

She never did. She wanted to but she never had the courage to look at his face after all those years. She never forgave herself for what she did, she should have told him about their baby. It was when she looked back now that she realised they could have raised that baby together. They could have had a life together.

One day after a massive fight with Hal she sped to his trailer tears running down her face and knocked on the door for the first time in 25 years. The door opened and she saw a shellshocked FP.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"FP, I, I needed to see you, to talk to you, I have to tell you something." she said as she she clutched onto his shirt crying.

"What is it Al?" that was when she lost it. She hadn't heard that name in 25 years, it was what FP called her when they were in highschool. 

"I had your b- I had your baby. Its name- I named him Charles. I- I- I had to give him up for adoption. Do you remember FP in high school?" 

"Of course, I remember Alice"

"Its the biggest mistake of my life, I never should have left you, my life has gone to shit ever since we broke up, We, we could have had a life together. But I had to ruin it, like I ruin everything else."

"No, Alice, you didn't ruin anything. The Southside wasn't safe you did what was right for our baby" 

"I'm so sorry FP"

"I know you are baby"

She stayed at his trailer that night. Curled up to him on the couch until she fell asleep. She woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. She realised where she was and sat up. She thought about everything that had happened the night before and then realised that FP was still married.

"FP, where's your wife?'

"What was that?" he said from the kitchen.

"Gladys, where is she?"

"Same place she's been for five years, Toledo. She walked out on me and Jug and took Jellybean with her. Our divorce is being finalised."

"What does that mean for us?"

"Whatever you want it to"

A month later Alice was set free from her marriage to Hal. She moved in with FP and they found their son. Charles was a handsome young man who lived in Centerville and was more than happy to meet his parents. He understood why Alice gave him up and he went to Pops with his parents every Thursday night. They were happy. For the first time in 25 years they were both completley happy. They had a perfect dysfunctional family.


	3. back in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fp comes back to riverdale four years after joining the army...

She was struggling. Not that she hadn't struggled before, but this time, she was really and truly stuck. Alice was 21, she had her baby boy Charles to take care of, no family to help her and she hadn't seen her sons father, Fp, in four years.

She was barely scraping by. Picking up as many shifts at Pops as she could and renting out a small crappy apartment on the Northside. She hated her predicament and she wanted nothing but the best for her son, but she was trying her hardest and this was everything she could give him.

Fp didn't know about Charles, he had left Riverdale before Alice even found out she was pregnant. They had a messy breakup that resulted in Fp registering for the army vowing to never return to Riverdale. No one had heard from him. Alice tried everyday for 2 years to find him but eventually gave up and accepted the fact that he had moved on and not looked back, either that or he had got himself killed. She preferred the first option even though both left her crying at the thought.

She spent many nights thinking of him, thinking of what he was doing, wondering if her ever thought of her. She knew it was stupid, but she loved him still. Maybe it was because every day she saw him in Charles, or that she still wore the necklace he gave her on their one year anniversary. She didn't know if she would ever see him again, she wanted him to meet Charles, she wanted them to be a happy family. She wanted the life they had fantasied about together on all those nights they spent in his truck on the shores of Sweetwater River. She just wanted him.

Little did she know that every night of the four years Fp spent in the army, he thought of the same thing. He dreamt of her, he remembered all the good times they had, he remembered her lips on his. He regretted their break-up but he knew it was the right thing to do. He had to keep her safe, the serpents were getting more involved with more serious crimes and he couldn't let her be near that. He never stopped loving her. But he knew that she would have moved on, gone to college, been successful. She always had a bright future even though she was from the wrong side of the tracks. She had always made it work. That was one of the things he loved about her.

She was working an afternoon shift at Pops when she heard it from Tom Keller of all people. Fp Jones had returned to Riverdale. He was back. The love of her life was back. She debated whether to ask Tom where Fp was staying but before she got the chance to decide  
the door to the diner opened and in walked Fp Jones. Motorbike helmet in hand, pushing back his hair. Looking exactly the same, yet so different. He had a different look in his eyes then when he was in high school. He looked although he was experienced and more mature.

Their eyes locked. They looked at each other for 10 seconds and Alice eyes began to water up. It was really him. He was really here.

He walked up to her slowly.

"Hey Alice" he said slowly and softly.

"Fp, you're, you're back."

"Yeah, I am"

They looked intently at each other for a few more seconds before Fp broke the silence.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I never should have ended things like that, I was only trying to keep you safe I couldn't have lived with myself if you got hurt"

"Fp I need to tell you something, before you left I-"

"No Alice, it wasn't right what I did, I never should have left. I thought about you every day while I was gone. We were so happy and I should have worked something out where we could have stayed together. I'm sorry"

"Fp you don't understand," she said as her lips once again began to tremble.

"Al, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came. I just had to see you" He said as he began to walk out wiping tears as he did so.

Alice grabbed on to his coat pulling him back towards her.

"FP, I need to tell you something, just listen, please" she said weakly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"O-Okay" He saw how hurt she was and he wanted nothingI but to hold her in his arms but he refrained.

"Two weeks after you left, I-I found out I was pregnant. He's a boy, I- I named him Charles. He looks just like you. I tried to find you, but I just- I tried so hard FP. I wanted to tell you so badly, just no one knew where you were and I-" she stopped taking, she couldn't talk anymore. She looked at him, he was crying. She realised she was still holding onto his jacket and that they were now just inches apart from each other.

He was lost for words. They had a child together. She had his baby. And he wasn't there for her. He regretted leaving for the army in the first place but now, now he hated himself for leaving her, her and Charles.

At this stage, they were both crying completely oblivious to the fact that they were still in Pop's diner, with people staring at them wide eyed.

Truth is, no one town really knew what went down between the two. One day they were together and in love and the next day FP was gone leaving a broken hearted Alice. A month later Alice was pregnant and no one knew much else. She never discussed her breakup with anyone and no one had the courage to ask.

What was unfolding in the diner would be spread around town in within the day.

FP was still lost for words. All he could think to do was hold her. And he did.

When they pulled back they realised everyone was staring at them.

"Alice, can we go somewhere maybe, to talk?" FP said softly

"I- I think that's probably for the best" she replied getting lost in those brown eyes of his.

The second Alice walked up to Pop Tate to ask for the rest of the day off he simply nodded and gave her a soft yet comforting smile.

She went back to FP and he offered her a ride on his motorbike back to her apartment. She simply whispered "Yes please"

So they left. Together.

When they arrived at her tiny yet homely apartment he saw all the toys and drawings belonging to Charles. She had made a home. She clearly didn't have a a lot, but she had made a home for their son.

FP sat down at her dining table and she sat across from him

"So. Um. Where's Charles?"

"Daycare. I hate sending him there but you know- it's just me and I've got no one to take care of him."

"Alice"

"Yeah."

"Can I meet him. I don't want to intrude but I would like to get to know him, you know?"

"Of course FP"

"I just want you to know that if I had of known you were pregnant I never would have left. I want to raise him together."

"You do?" she said softly

"Of course Al. He's our kid. Remember when we used to dream about having a family together. I know I missed out on the first four years but want to make it up to both of you. I love you Al, I never stopped." He took her hand in his from across the table.

"Oh FP, do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I love you Alice Smith."

"I love you too FP"

He let go of her hand, stood up and walked around the table. He crouched down in front of her on one knee."

"Alice Susanna Smith, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend-babymomma."

She chuckled and looked right into his eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"And what if I say no" she teased.

"Cmon Al, I know you love me"

"That is true"

"So?" Fp said softly.

"Yes Fp. I will be your girlfriend baby momma whatever"

They stood up as if they were synchronised. Alice put her hand in his hair and pulled him closer to her. Their lips crashed together, it was a kiss full of passion, love and lust. They had missed everything about each other. Their kiss was progressively getting more and more heated when a timer went off.

Alice pulled back.

"Shit" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Charles, I've got to go pick him up from daycare. My cars still at Pops though." she said slightly stressed getting frustrated at herself for forgetting.

"Al, its okay. I'll drive you to Pops, you can pick up your cars and collect Charles"

"Can you come with me to pick up Charles?"

"Really, you'd want that?"

"Of course. You need to meet your son. After all you are my boyfriend"

He chuckled as he took her in his arms "Yes, yes I am. And I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in ages I've been suuuuuper busy lol

**Author's Note:**

> I also have twitter and instagram accounts all under @falicealways x


End file.
